The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) will host the 15th annual scientific sessions of the International Society for Heart Research (ISHR), American Section, June 20-24, 1993, in Columbia, Mo. the three- and-one-half day conference (with Structural Basis of Cardiovascular Disease: Regulatory Mechanisms as its overall theme) will include invited speakers, free communications by poster and slide presentations, and 13 half-day symposia. In this grant application, organizers seek domestic and international travel funds for invited speakers participating in two special symposia of intense interest: 1) molecular genetics as related to inherited cardiomyopathy; and 2) the use of transgenic animals in cardiovascular research. These symposia are described more fully in the narrative section of this application. The purpose of ISHR's annual scientific sessions is to provide a forum for the exchange of concepts and information relative to the structure and function, cellular and molecular biology of the cardiovascular system in health and disease. Abstracts presented are published in the society's official journal, the Journal of Cellular and Molecular Cardiology. the MU conference will feature invited speakers and symposia participants recognized as expert in their respective fields, in keeping with ISHR's established tradition for the presentation of cutting-edge cardiovascular research, while pursuing the overall theme described above. The specific objectives of the 1993 program are to offer: 1) innovative research in the regulatory mechanisms of altered cardiac structure and function; 2) a forum for the exchange of information, focusing especially on the work of young investigators; and, 3) an opportunity for the integration of the clinical and basic sciences. A young investigator award will be presented, giving promising scientists, as well as those whose ideas are considered novel or controversial, an opportunity to describe their research. Information is disseminated through formal presentations and charged debate. Time has been protected within the symposia format for audience participation and open discussion to facilitate multidisciplinary interaction. The meeting was organized by an 11-member planning committee and a 17- member scientific and advisory panel representing a wide range of basic science and clinical interests and academic disciplines. The meeting was organized by Karl T. Weber, M.D., Chairman of the Department of Internal Medicine and Director of the Division of Cardiology at MU and other distinguished senior scientists listed elsewhere in this application.